ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Class
Assault Class is a specialization a Ghost could become. The specialization became available around the time of the Raven's Rock coup. Class Summary The Assault class specializes in frontal assaults on hardened enemy positions. He utilizes an assault rifle or shotgun as its main weapon, while donning heavy armor. The Assault is great at exploiting weaknesses in enemy positions with his heavy armor and high health. Blitz can be used to assault positions at high speeds or can use HEAT to suppress enemies while his team advances. The Assault also ensures the survival of his allies through his squad supports. Armor Harden allows him and his allies to take more punishment and Combat Regen allows him to ensure everyone is able to patch up and continue fighting. History Private Biggs was a member of Ghost Recon Assault class around the time of the rebellion against Nicaraguan President Raphael Rivera. Weapons All primary weapons in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the play style of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms Assault Rifles #Level 1: M27 GI (Starter Gun) #*Variants: M27 C / M-27 D10RS / M-27 D20 #Level 5: AS Val #*Variants: As Val C / VSS #Level 10: Mk-16 #*Variants: Mk-16 CQC / Mk-16 SV #Level 15: SAR-21 #*Variants: SAR-21 C / SAR-21 SD #Level 20: ACR #*Variants: ACR C / ACR SV #Level 25: AR21 #*Variants: AR21 C / AR21 SV #Level 30: F2000 #*Variants: F2000 SP / F2000 SD Shotguns #Level 1: M500 #*Variants: M500 C / M500 SV #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: Pentagun SP / Pentagun SD #Level 10: M1014 #*Variants: M1014 C / M1014 SD #Level 15: PM5 #*Variants: PM5 SP / PM5 350 #Level 20: NS2000 #*Variants: NS2000 C / NS2000 SP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: Model 10a C / Model 10a SP #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: KPS-12 C / KPS-12 SD Pistols #Level 1: P250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: Px4 Storm Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, 16% Armor Rating, 3% Speed Increase Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, 21% Armor Rating, 3% Speed Decrease Devices Blitz : Blitz is a shield mounted on the Assault's back and can block bullets. The Assault is powered up by his exoskeleton to accelerate to high speeds and knock down his target. The Blitz deals no damage but knocks the target onto their back knocking them out of the fight for a few moments. Blitz is ideal for knocking down multiple targets and having teammates follow up and clean up the stunned enemies. HEAT : A back mounted device which emits powerful microwaves onto its target. The amount of damage dealt increases the longer the device is maintained on the target. The affected target can't sprint or fire their weapons but may activate abilities and melee. When deployed, the Assault will become a slow moving target but will be able to suppress enemies with the device active. The beam of the device may be focused for more damage to the target at the cost of Field of View. Squad Support Armor Harden : Provides extra armor for teammates within range. :* Level 9: Mk1: 5% Increase Armor Rating :* Level 28: Mk2: 10% Increase Armor Rating Combat Regen : Enables quick health regeneration even while in combat *Level 9: Mk1: 1.8 HP per second *Level 28: Mk2: 3 HP per second Ghost Recon Online "Open Beta" Assault class: Assault AceofGhost.png Assault Ghost.png Assault.png Assault F2000.png Arctic Assault.png |undefined|link=undefined Videos Trivia *The Assault Class is a specialization available in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms and Ghost Recon Commander. The Rifleman class in Ghost Recon: Future Soldier's multiplayer is similar to that of the Assault Class. Appearances *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Ghost Recon Phantoms Webcomic'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms'' Category:Assault Class Category:Classes Category:Ghost Recon Online